koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Yi/Movesets
All the movesets for Wang Yi in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Wang Yi is affiliated with the trishula in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Rushes forward with a chain of slashes from sai. :Musou - Mordant Fang/Slicing Fangs (斬牙): : Rushes forward and somersault kicks opponents into the air. Whilst aerial she slashes her airborne foes with both sai. Unblockable. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Deadly Fang/Striking Fangs (襲牙): , : Plummets weapons first at a diagonal angle. If she connects with an opponent, she stabs them with one of her sai and twirls herself into a kneeling position. She then gloats as she stabs them with her other sai. Unblockable. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Charges at the opponent at medium speed while surrounded by blue-colored energy. Wang Yi ends the attack with an ascending criss-cross slash. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Lands a powerful kick on the earth, producing a small tremor beneath her feet. :R1: Leaps forward and quickly slashes the enemy horizontally three times in a row. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Throws both weapons forward downward while somersaulting back in mid-air. Bladed wind-rings form around her thrown weapons. Dynasty Warriors 8 Wang Yi keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Runs towards a nearby foe and slashes at them while crouching, continuing the assault by performing a reverse spinning kick. :Alternate Musou - Destructive Fangs (襲牙): R1 + : Somersaults behind the enemy ranks and knocks them away with a single dashing strike. :Awakening Musou: Repeatedly slashes crosswise with both weapons at the same time. Right after pausing, she does a striking motion that releases a burst of energy in all directions. By activating the extended version, Wang Yi does a two-hit sliding assault accompanied by several swings from left to right. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Wang Yi is affiliated with the emei piercers in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: , , , : Wang Yi launches herself and the target into the air via somersault kick, then does a double slash wide enough to knock away surrounding enemies. :EX Attack 2: , : Performs a somersault kick to send an enemy airborne, then swiftly stabs them to the ground. :Musou - Mad Dash (冥来): : Wang Yi skids forward in a zigzag motion and impales her enemies with multiple needles of energy. Once done, she causes them to disperse into streaks of light devastating the affected opponents while covering her position momentarily. :Alternate Musou - Heart Stopper (滅心堕獄): R1 + : Stabs an enemy with one piercer, then uses the other to slash upward. The resulting slash causes an aftershock effect that disperses surrounding foes away. :Aerial Musou - Clutch of Despair (殲望): , : Dives unto an enemy target and slashes them fiercely from behind, knocking away any nearby opponents in the process. Wang Yi knocks them down a second time by leaping into the air afterwards. :Awakening Musou: Wang Yi twirls both piercers back and forth while moving about, ending the attack by stabbing the ground to produce a sizable tremor. The extended version causes her to run faster while twirling the piercers at both sides, generating a loop of electricity around her; she then stops and repeatedly swirls her arms clockwise while rotating both weapons simultaneously. Category:Movesets